


Чистилище

by leoriel



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: У Килгрейва был талант — заставлять тебя чувствовать еще большим дерьмом, чем ты был





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано до выхода сериала "Люк Кейдж"

Ад начался с того, что мужчина в фиолетовом костюме взял ее за руку и попросил:  
— Поцелуй меня, — Джессика наклонилась к нему и поцеловала. Он ребром ладони ударил ее по губам и отстранился. — Фу, ты целуешься, как снулая рыбина. Не девственница ли ты, милая? Чего рот закрыла, отвечай мне, Джессика. И не ври.   
— Мы только недавно познакомились, — если ему хотелось честности, она умела быть охренеть какой честной. — Ты стремный хуесос в тупом фиолетовом костюме. Я бы к тебе на милю не подошла. Ты не просто мне не нравишься, да меня, блядь, тошнит от одного твоего вида.   
Он замахнулся, но в последний момент отвел руку, ласково проведя пальцами по разбитой губе. Ей стало еще противней, и Килгрейв это видел.   
— Ты права, — согласился он, — тебе нужно время, чтобы узнать меня получше. Расскажи мне, кто тебе нравится? Должен же найтись на свете человек, которого ты бы не облила помоями? Если бы ты могла поцеловать кого угодно, кого бы ты поцеловала? Криса Эванса, Дженнифер Лопез, Колина Ферта, парня по соседству? Кого?   
— Хреновая идея.   
— Представь, что у тебя миллиард баксов, и ты самая горячая девчонка на Адской Кухне.   
Джессика засмеялась: он пока не запретил ей смеяться, когда вздумается.   
— Я бы не рискнула поцеловать человека, зная, что не стоит этого делать.   
— Забудь, что ты сраная материалистка, — приказал Килгрейв. — Представь, что я твоя Фея Крестная и исполняю твое самое сокровенное желание.   
— Наконец от меня отъебешься? — уточнила Джессика, сейчас это было самое сокровенное ее желание. Не видеть его больше никогда.   
— Нет, Джессика. Ты можешь целовать кого угодно. Включая старушек, котов, младенцев и Дэвида Боуи. Так кого ты, черт подери, поцелуешь?   
— Триш, — не задумываясь, ответила Джессика. Это было первое, что пришло ей в голову. — Я бы поцеловала Триш.   
— Вот видишь, — улыбнулся Килгрейв, — не такая уж ты и злобная сучка, какой хочешь казаться. Любишь эту Триш?   
— Я люблю Триш, — кивнула Джессика и тут же добавила: — Я не хочу, чтобы с ней случилось что-то плохое.   
— Тогда я не стану ее трогать, — пообещал Килгрейв. — Раз она тебе нравится. Я же люблю тебя, а когда любят — уважают желания друг друга. А теперь поцелуй меня так, как хотела бы поцеловать Триш? Ну же, не стесняйся? Джессика?  
Самое страшное — то, как легко у нее получилось. 

***

— Какой он?  
— Кто?   
— Твой новый бойфренд. Достаточно горяч, чтобы ты месяц не выходила на связь? Месяц. Серьезно, Джессика.   
— Мы пытаемся поближе узнать друг друга.   
Это было проще, чем кричать: «Мой бойфренд ебанутый маньяк с комплексами пятилетки и тягой к контролю. Он даже отлить меня одну не пускает». Гораздо лучше, чем признаться: «Все настолько хуево, что каждое мое утро начинается с того, что я хочу убить себя».   
— Все-таки не вылезаете из койки, — засмеялась Триш. Она смеялась искренне, просто потому, что ей было весело. Она не считала, что всем остальным должно стать очень смешно или очень больно в ту же секунду. — Его вкусы не слишком специфичны?  
— Пф, у пятилетнего ребенка больше фантазии, — фыркнула Джессика. — Закомплексованный старомодный ханжа. Он занимается Любовью, а не трахается. Глаз с меня не сводит. Делает все, о чем я попрошу.  
Кроме того, что не сваливает на хуй, но об этом Джессика не могла сказать даже по телефону.   
— Надеюсь, трахается он тоже неплохо и ценит твое чувство юмора, — произнесла Триш и, немного замявшись, продолжила: — Иногда неплохо встречаться с кем-то, кто о тебе заботится.   
— Иногда неплохо.   
Килгрейв не заботился о ней, он заботился только о себе, делая вид, что заботится о ней.   
— Так ты не хотела бы сегодня со мной поужинать и рассказать, какие они, отношения с настоящими джентльменами? У него есть британский акцент?   
— Шотландский, — поправила ее Джессика. — Как кашу жует. В кино звучит гораздо сексуальней.   
— Да, кино обманчиво, как и радио, — по голосу было слышно, что Триш улыбалась. — Как и телефон. Поэтому я хочу услышать тебя вживую и узнать все-все-все. У него есть замок? Если да, то мы могли бы убедить его переписать на тебя завещание, а потом вместе избавиться от тела. Когда он тебе надоест, конечно.   
— Мы идем вечером в ресторан.   
— Соври, что любимая мамочка хочет с тобой повидаться?  
— Он в курсе, что я сирота, — вздохнула Джессика, стараясь не вспоминать о том, в какой восторг пришел Килгрейв, узнав, что ее родители умерли. Он заставил ее вспомнить все в животрепещущих подробностях, разобрал ее травму на ебаные атомы, сделав все еще хуже. Хотя, казалось бы, куда хуже. У Килгрейва был талант — заставлять тебя чувствовать еще большим дерьмом, чем ты был. Когда Триш звонила, нужно было попросту не брать трубку.   
— Как его зовут? — спросила Триш.   
— Кевин. Не знаю, есть ли у него титул и замок.   
Килгрейв бы растрепал ей, будь у него хоть что-то, кроме ворованных кредиток и чужих банковских счетов. Он обожал хвастаться.   
— Позвони мне, если захочется сбежать ненадолго из своего ванильного рая, Джесс. Я скучаю.  
Джессика собиралась добавить «Я тоже», но вместо этого повесила трубку. 

***

— Ты должна повидаться с ней, — предложил Килгрейв.   
Джессика стояла на коленях и сосала его член: несколько неподходящий момент. Опасный. Ей ничего не стоило сжать зубы и дальше любоваться тем, как ублюдок мечется, держась за свой жалкий отросток, и истекает кровью. Только из-за сраного внушения она не могла причинить ему вреда. Совсем не могла. Джессика пыталась и каждый раз обнаруживала, что удары превращались в поцелуи. Чем больше она его ненавидела, тем, блядь, нежнее с ним обходилась.   
— С Триш. Не понимаю, почему ты ее избегаешь.   
Джессика освободила рот и ответила:  
— Ты не можешь меня заставить.  
На самом деле он мог.   
— Я не говорил тебе останавливаться, — сухо приказал Килгрейв, и Джессика вернулась к прерванному занятию. Приласкала языком головку, взяла член в рот целиком. — Пусть Триш приведет своего парня? Двойное свидание, классно, да?  
Джессика отстранилась и зажала рот ладонью, чтобы не блевануть. Когда она отсасывала ему впервые, Килгрейв разрешил ей остановиться, если она плохо себя почувствует. Видимо, приказ действовал до сих пор.   
— Я передумал. Расскажи мне, почему я не должен видеться с Триш? И подрочи заодно, руки-то у тебя свободны. Ну же, Джессика? Я несколько раз довел тебя до оргазма, не будь эгоисткой.   
— Триш. Мой. Друг, — отчеканила Джессика.   
Килгрейв в постели был ленивым манипулятивным говнюком. Зачем было работать языком или руками, если он мог заставить ее изнывать от желания и удовольствия всего лишь тем, что на нее посмотрит. Да ему хуй из штанов не пришлось доставать, чтобы она кончила.   
Ни хера она не была ему должна. И все равно сжала пальцы и начала ему надрачивать. Медленно. Ласково. Как там обычно ему нравилось.   
— Ох, знаешь, — на выдохе простонал Килгрейв. От возбуждения его акцент становился совсем дерьмовым. — Вот бы ее. Сюда. Твою Триш. Ох, бля.   
— Триш. Мой. Друг, — теперь в голосе Джессики звучала угроза. Она яростно двигала рукой, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Килгрейв со стоном кончил.   
И заткнулся.   
— Ты просто нечто, Джессика, — восхитился немного погодя Килгрейв. — Самая горячая девчонка, что у меня была. Я бы не стал принуждать Триш к чему-либо. Это было бы подло с моей стороны — использовать твою любовь к ней.  
— Тогда отъебись от нее, — не выдержала Джессика.   
— С другой стороны, если бы она сама захотела, я бы не стал мешать вашей любви. Я бы только смотрел, ну, и, может быть, принял вашу искреннюю благодарность. Вы бы отблагодарили меня, Джессика?   
— Держи свой хер и охеренные идеи при себе, — Джессика чувствовала себя заезженной пластинкой. Во всех смыслах. — Триш — мой друг.   
— Ты просто боишься, — улыбнулся Килгрейв. Как круто было бы выбить ему все зубы. Нет, вырвать клещами. Вставить новые и снова вырвать, повторять, пока не недоест, — что она тоже любит тебя. 

***

Вечер начинался неплохо.   
Джессика сидела за столиком в милой маленькой кофейне возле радиостанции и уничтожала пирожное. Маффин? Капкейк? Вкусную хреновину с кучей светлого крема сверху. Посетители смотрели на нее со смесью отвращения и легкого осуждения — как на любую взрослую деваху, испачкавшуюся в креме. Они смотрели на нее, потому что она нелепо выглядела, не потому, что Килгрейв их заставил.  
Когда дверь открылась и на пороге под звон колокольчика появилась Триш, Джессика подумала, что и правда скучала. Триш была замечательной: Бог словно взял все хорошее, что бывает на свете, и вложил это в Триш.   
— Я и тебе заказала, — с набитым ртом сказала Джессика.   
Пирожные были нечестным приемом — при виде них Триш, как и многие люди, которым запрещали сладкое в детстве, теряла волю и способность задавать неуместные вопросы.   
— С ванилью? — спросила она, уже отрезая от пирожного кусочек ножом и отправляя в рот. — Напомни мне не увлекаться?  
— Боишься не пройти в двери на студии?   
— Надеюсь, что они не продают навынос. Просто чудовищно, ммм, вкусно!   
Пирожные оказались настолько восхитительными, что разговаривать вслух, пока от каждого не осталась половина, было кощунственно.   
— Как ты? — Триш тянула через трубочку молочный коктейль и блаженно улыбалась. — Мое утреннее шоу передвинули на час позже, и поклонники гадают, что же значит эта перемена.   
— Что ты, наконец, выспишься?   
— Или что парни из отдела новостей переоценивают, какое мозговое желе по утрам в голове у наших слушателей. Но твоя версия мне нравится больше! Главное, успеть отоспаться, пока они не одумались.   
— Мне всегда казалось, что тебе стоит вести вечернее шоу.  
— Ты просто никогда не могла проснуться к моему утреннему шоу.   
— Неправда, — возразила Джессика, — я звонила тебе в эфир.   
— И спросонья назвала меня Опрой. Говорю же, мозговое желе. Мой продюсер называет нас «Шоу утренних зомби».   
— В какое бы время ты не выходила в эфир, люди все равно будут включать радио. Так что вечер правда неплохой вариант. Да и аудитория немного другая, может быть интересно.   
— Учту твой совет. Хотя не хотелось бы стать горячей линией для тех, кто в одиночестве проводит вечер пятницы. Да и… — Триш вдруг заметила: — Джесс, у тебя губы в креме. Вот здесь.  
Джессика облизала губы, но что-то, видно, осталось.   
— Да нет же. Чуть выше. Справа.   
Еще одна попытка, судя по всему, неудавшаяся. Стоило попросить у Триш карманное зеркальце или сходить в туалет, но Триш ее опередила — недолго думая, та послюнявила палец и стерла злосчастный крем с лица.   
Они тысячу раз так делали, но на тысяча первый кое-что (жизнь Джессики) пошло не так.  
— Ты чего?   
Джессика боялась, что ее сейчас вырвет теми самыми кремовыми, блядь, пирожными. Прямо на стол. Джессика смотрела на Триш и видела Килгрейва — это было как стерео-картинка из детских книжек, где ты сначала видел одно, потом другое. Только поняв, как получить картинку, ее не получалось забыть.  
Килгрейв приказал «поцелуй меня так, как хотела бы поцеловать Триш», и дело ведь никогда не ограничивалось поцелуями. Ему было мало поцелуев. Он заставлял ее делать унизительные вещи и теперь все они наложились на Триш. Как будто Джессика мечтала проделать их с Триш. Как будто ее с головы до ног облили помоями.   
— Крем слишком жирный, — соврала Джессика.  
— Можем поменяться, — предложила Триш. — Твоя половина на мою половину.   
— Лучше выбросить.  
— Позовем официанта? Если правда испорченное, они должны…  
— Нет, — зло и тихо сказала Джессика. — Просто на хуй выкинем его и все.   
— До сих пор нервничаю, когда кто-то выбрасывает сладкое.   
Матери Триш мало было выкидывать запретное сладкое, о, она устраивала из этого целое долбаное шоу. Казнь для пирожков, мармеладных мишек и трубочек с кремом. И даже если Триш успевала попробовать всего ложку, откусить кусочек, это не освобождало ее от блевания над унитазом.   
Пока не появилась Джессика. Возможно, доставать торт из помойного ведра было плохой идеей, но лицо ее приемной матери, когда та увидала, что и откуда она жует, того стоило.   
— Давай о чем-нибудь поприятнее. Как там твой замок в Шотландии?   
— Меня заебали эти твои типа «милые шуточки» про мой ебаный замок, ебаного бойфренда и ебаную Шотландию. Нет, блядь, у меня никакого замка!   
— Я поняла, что тебе неприятно говорить про твоего ебаного бойфренда, — спокойно ответила Триш, растерянно улыбнувшись, но Джессику уже было не остановить.   
Ей не хотелось останавливаться. Ей хотелось, чтобы Триш держалась от нее подальше.   
Килгрейв запретил ей рассказывать правду, но этого и не требовалось, потому что если Бог вложил все хорошее, что было в мире в Триш, то оставшееся дерьмо он вручил Джессике.   
— Да ни хера ты не поняла, Пэтси. У тебя есть деньги, слава, поклонники, я не понимаю, с какого хера тебя вообще ебут моя ебаная жизнь и мой ебаный бойфренд! Что, тебя признали слишком толстой для обложки Cosmo? Снова судишься с мамочкой из-за авторских прав и некому заступиться за крошку Пэтси? Или тебя никто не ебет, вот и потянуло на благотворительность? Хочешь быть подружкой невесты и выпускать над нашими головами сраных голубей? Встречайте Пэтси, которая вечно ловит свадебный букет, но ей все равно никто не дает, кроме распускающих руки мудаков.   
Триш мрачнела с каждым ее словом — будто в детской рекламе на обратной прокрутке, где детишки по мере того, как от них отдаляется игрушка, выглядят все более и более несчастными. Триш ненавидела, когда ее называли Пэтси и еще больше ненавидела разговоры про свадьбы — какое-то время ее мать после закрытия шоу мечтала прославиться, породнившись с кем-то достаточно прославленным и богатым, и водила дочь «на смотрины». То есть на закрытые вечеринки у самых богатых и знаменитых, где престарелые актеры и медиа-магнаты подыскивают себе юных старлеток.   
— Не знаю, что ты сегодня приняла или выпила — может, это была микстура от кашля, но я бы выкинула ее в помойное ведро. Когда немного придешь в себя, позвони, — Триш отодвинула стул, поправила брюки и блузку. — Или не звони. Как хочешь, ведь это твоя ебаная жизнь, какое мне, блядь, вообще до этого дело.   
Если бы Килгрейв видел эту сцену (а скорее всего, он ее видел, он каждый раз не мог удержаться от того, чтобы послать кого-то следить), то заключил бы Джессику в объятия и сказал, что страшно ей гордится.   
Если бы Килгрейв был здесь, то Джессика взяла бы его за шиворот, впечатала в витрину с пирожными и била бы, пока из ушей вместе с кровью не потек сладкий крем. Пока бы он блевать им не начал.   
Наверное, хорошо, что его здесь не было. Он даже ни о чем не стал ее спрашивать по возращению домой (точно, следил), заключил в объятия и сделал массаж ног.   
Сам. Без призыва рабов. И после не пришлось удовлетворять его за это весь оставшийся вечер — не иначе как королевская милость.   
Перед тем как закрыть глаза, Джессика увидела и тут же удалила сообщение с отсутствующего в телефонной книге номера (номер Триш она помнила наизусть). Девять слов.   
«Я люблю тебя, Джесс, но иногда это пиздец нелегко». 

***

— Хочешь, я приеду? — предложила Триш. — Или поживешь какое-то время у меня?  
— Еще предложи записать меня к психологу, — резко оборвала ее предложение Джессика.   
Несколько дней назад она убила двух человек и только один из них этого заслуживал. Триш была первой, кому она позвонила, и ее голос звучал… настолько привычно и по-доброму, что легко было взять и согласиться.   
В конце концов, после смерти Килгрейва его влияние постепенно развеялось: Джессика собрала в одну большую кучу и сожгла все фиолетовые шмотки, а заодно и все его подарки. Кое-что пришлось расхерачивать молотком. Понадобились недюжинная сила воли и толика здравого смысла, чтобы не сжечь или расхерачить молотком все, к чему он прикасался. У Джессики было негусто с деньгами для таких жестов.   
Зато дома у Триш наверное было чертовски здорово. Уютно. Триш периодически меняла место жительства, но от всех ее квартир оставалось светлое, теплое чувство.   
Болтая по телефону, нетрудно было представить, как они покупают в кафетерии торт, болтают, смотрят дурацкие мелодрамы, лежа на диване в обнимку. Джессика помнила запах любимого шампуня Триш, во сколько она встает, расписания эфиров.   
— Он угрожал меня убить? — прямо спросила Триш. — Поэтому ты не хотела со мной встречаться?   
Джессика призналась ей в убийстве двух человек, но единственное, что ее волновало — когда-то Джессика не хотела ее видеть.   
— Он не угрожал. Когда он приказывал, мне хотелось это сделать.   
— Хорошо, что этот кошмар закончился.   
— Нет.   
— Ну, я не говорю про «приезжай прямо сейчас». Можешь приехать, когда будешь готова. Мы записали один лишний эфир на случай форс-мажора. Или пару. Вдруг я простыну и потеряю голос или на Нью-Йорк снова нападут пришельцы или человекоподобные роботы — с Мстителями не угадаешь. У меня еще осталось несколько отгулов.   
Триш, похоже, думала, что у нее посттравматический синдром. Может, у нее действительно был посттравматический синдром, но проблема заключалась не в нем.   
— Он не хотел причинять тебе вреда, — как будто это все объясняло, призналась Джессика. — Ты ему нравилась.   
— И поэтому ты всеми силами пыталась сделать так, чтобы я держалась от тебя подальше. Типичная Джесс. Но сейчас же он мертв, правда?  
— Извини.  
— Да я не злюсь. Уже не злюсь. Почти. Но с голубями — это оскорбление достойно пятнадцатилетней Джессики Джонс в ударе.   
— Я не шутила насчет того, что не хочу тебя больше видеть.  
— Боишься его возвращения?  
Это было соблазнительно, но врать не хотелось. Дело было не в том не в том, что Килгрейв умер, а в том, что Джессика осталась, и ей, к сожалению, не отшибло память.   
— Нет. Правда не хочу тебя больше видеть.  
Полночи Джессика пролежала в кровати с телефоном в руках.  
Никаких сообщений на сей раз не пришло — как будто она попросила, и Триш ей поверила. 

***

— Триш? — уходила из дома Джессика засветло, а тут еще с улицы увидала свет в своей спальне. Ночник. Она же выключала долбаный ночник из розетки. — Малкольм?   
Никто не отвечал, вещи лежали именно так, как она их оставила. Ненадолго все стихло, чтобы снова вернуться к тому тихому ритмичному звуку, который послышался ей в дверях.   
В спальне. Джессика чертыхнулась и достала бейсбольную биту.   
— Если ты обкурился и кого-то ко мне привел, я тебе башку расшибу! — громко произнесла она вслух. — Тут тебе не притон.  
Впрочем, даже в свои худшие дни Малкольм бы не полез к ней в спальню — у него оставалось какое-то подобие чувства собственного достоинства.  
— У тебя пять секунд на то, чтобы выйти оттуда с поднятыми руками. И к слову, я уже вызвала копов.   
Домушники обычно предпочитали квартиры поприличней, но, может, это кто-то из бывших клиентов решил отыграться, спрятавшись в ее спальне. Тем хуже для них.   
Красть тут было нечего, но если они залезли в папку с делами или алкогольный запас, ничего хорошего им это не сулило. У Джессики и без того был хреновый день.   
— Раз, два, три!   
Дверь она открыла пинком.   
— Джесс? — низким с хрипотцой голосом позвала Триш.   
Джессика смотрела на ее вишневые, зацелованные губы, растрепанные волосы, набухшие соски. Смотрела и ни хера не понимала, но не могла перестать пялиться. Бейсбольная бита с громким стуком упала на пол, и это помогло выйти из ступора. Оглянуться. Подумать.   
Потому что в ее спальне Триш была не одна. И тот звук. Она ведь сразу поняла, что это было, но где секс, а где ее спальня.   
— Бля, — выругалась Джессика. — Ебаный пиздоблядский пиздец.   
— А мы думали, ты обрадуешься, — когда Килгрейв заговорил, ее начало трясти. — Не хочешь к нам присоединиться, Джессика?  
Триш подошла к нему и одарила горячим поцелуем.   
Джессика закричала и проснулась. 

***

— Знаешь, что я первым сделал после того, как ты швырнула меня под автобус? Под гребаный автобус.   
— Сделал здорового парня инвалидом? — предположила Джессика. — Сломал жизнь хорошему врачу?  
— Нет, я нашел эту твою Триш и собирался поступить с ней так же, как ты поступила со мной.   
— И что же тебя остановило? Неужели совесть проснулась?  
Ясно было, что Килгрейв опять пиздел, пытаясь выставить себя в лучшем свете, но на сей раз ей реально было интересно, к чему он вел.   
— Я понял, что ты по-настоящему меня любила, Джессика, — он произнес это с таким чувством, как будто выступал на сцене в любительской постановке Шекспира. Только вот Джессика не была юной дурочкой Джульеттой или впечатлительной Офелией.   
— Я столкнула тебя под автобус.   
— Именно. Потому что тогда ты пока не приняла свои чувства.   
— Если хочется поговорить о чувствах, ты всегда можешь сняться в каком-нибудь мексиканском мыле. Или найти себе психолога и ебать ему мозги.   
— Я показал твое фото консьержке в ее доме, охраннику на студии, бармену в той кофейне, куда после работы любит заходить твоя подружка. И в мое отсутствие никто ни разу не видел вас вместе. Хотя поначалу я думал, что ты избавилась от меня, чтобы и дальше с ней ворковать.   
Охуеть. Она всего лишь какое-то время не виделась с Триш, и из этого он сделал вывод, что Джессика безумно его любила.   
— Ты тосковала по человеку, который понимал тебя и принимал такой, какая ты есть. Знал тебя настоящую. Простил бы несмотря ни на что.   
Ей захотелось выйти на улицу и еще раз столкнуть его под автобус, а лучше сбросить с моста — на оживленную магистраль. Спуститься и самой сесть за руль, чтобы несколько раз проехаться по его бездыханному телу.   
Только Килгрейв не позволил бы ей это сделать. Пока он осторожничал и не отдавал прямых приказов, но стоит дернуться, и она снова станет безвольной куклой.   
— Мне какое-то время не хотелось видеть Триш, но это не значит, что я резко всем сердцем тебя полюбила.   
— Нельзя бесконечно отрицать очевидное, Джессика: ты уже любишь меня больше всего на свете.   
— Именно поэтому ты при первой возможности попытался ее убить?  
— Она первая ко мне полезла. Если бы не все эти гадости в прямом эфире, я бы и пальцем ее не тронул. Признай, ваша нежная дружба дала трещину, поэтому ты осталась со мной?   
Когда Джессика не мечтала о его смерти, то думала о том, как возьмет иголку и нитку и зашьет ему рот.   
И пусть тогда попробует ей покомандовать. 

***

Килгрейв сидел в стеклянной камере и больше не мог причинить никому вреда.   
Джессика с мрачным удовлетворением смотрела на то, как он корчится на полу и беззвучно разевает рот, и боролась с искушением спросить: «Каково это, ощущать себя совершенно беспомощным, сукин ты сын?».   
— Ловко мы его обставили, — Триш подошла со спины и обняла ее. Джессика дернулась, как от удара током.   
— Да что с тобой такое?   
— Посттравматический синдром.   
— От объятий?  
— Килгрейв заставил меня пересмотреть отношение к объятиям.   
Версия была дерьмовой, но Джессика не знала, как отреагирует, если Триш попытается снова ее обнять. Или подойдет ближе.   
Она не понимала, как работала эта херня.  
Когда у себя на квартире Триш сбила ее с ног, у нее перехватило дыхание. Вернулась то самое прекрасно знакомое лет с двенадцати чувство неловкости, ассоциирующиеся с диснеевскими мультиками — Тимон и Пумба поют Акуну Матату, Жасмин встречается с Алладином, Чудовище дарит Белль розу. Не обязательно было что-то делать, приятно было просто находиться с Триш рядом. Смеяться, напиваться, печь блинчики, идти вместе по улице.   
Сейчас рядом с Триш она чувствовала себя так, как будто ее внутренности перекрутили в блендере.   
— Но мы же обнимались буквально несколько часов назад.   
— Я не плюшевый мишка. Просто не трогай меня пока, лады?   
— Окей, начинаю учить вулканский, коммандер Спок.   
— Я серьезно.   
— Контактная телепатия — это очень серьезно, постараюсь не инициировать контакт сверх необходимости и следить за тем, чтобы вас не завалило трибблами.   
Они смотрели Стар Трек лет в двенадцать, с трудом соображая от жара (мать Триш посмотрела накануне дебильную передачу о вреде жаропонижающих) и громко хлюпая носом. Эпидемия гриппа пришлась как раз на рождественские каникулы.   
Этого и мысли о том, что Килгрейву приходилось хуже, чем ей сейчас, было достаточно, чтобы Джессика улыбнулась. 

***

Когда они учились в школе, в старших классах чей-то отец, степенный седовласый доктор, проводил у них урок первой помощи. Как помочь человеку, упавшему в обморок, чем отличаются огнестрельные и ножевые раны, как остановить кровь и помочь раненому другу продержаться до приезда скорой — Адская Кухня и в те времена не была курортом, большинству из них на каком-то этапе жизни могли действительно пригодиться эти знания.   
Пока речь шла о переломах, сотрясениях и ножевых ранах — вещах знакомых обычному подростку — дока еще слушали. Особо усердные делали вид, что записывают его указания.   
Зато стоило делу дойти до практических занятий на тему искусственного дыхания, все предсказуемо сорвалось. Никому из них не хотелось «лизаться с манекеном», а без практики слушать теорию было попросту скучно. Большинство считало, что уж точно не доживут до сердечного приступа, что касается искусственного дыхания — это был ловкий способ поцеловать красивую цыпочку, не получив в морду. Лучше только прямой массаж сердца — вряд ли часто выпадает шанс порвать на девчонке блузку и пощупать буфера.   
Скорая ехала целую вечность. Периодически ей казалось, что Триш больше не дышит, и от ужаса она сама переставала дышать.   
Зато сердце Триш билось громко и часто. Джессика держала ее за руку и вздрагивала, когда у нее учащался пульс.   
Нужно было выкинуть чертовы таблетки или выпить их самой. В скорой они что-то вкололи Триш, из-за чего дыхание ее, наконец, выровнялось, но Джессика сильно сомневалась, что этого достаточно. Впрочем, подняться в скорую ей разрешили только на том условии, что она будет сидеть тихо. Не будет орать на врачей или пытаться разнести скорую, пока они едут до больницы.   
Джессика сдержала слово, но то, что они еле позли из-за пробок, а Триш лежала неподвижно, убивало.  
Килгрейв перестал быть самым жутким ее воспоминанием. Если Триш не очнется, она выйдет из госпиталя и убьет его. Его и Симмонса. Всех, кто имеет отношение к этой херне, включая тех, кто придумал эти чертовы таблетки.   
С губ Триш сорвался мычащий звук, перешедший в глубокий вздох. Джессика почувствовала, как расслабились ее пальцы.   
Теперь уж точно не было никакого смысла в искусственном дыхании, да и врач бросал на Джессику долгие странные взгляды. А, плевать.   
— Все будет в порядке, — пообещала Джессика и поцеловала ее. 

***

— Все будет в порядке, — заверила ее Триш. — Вряд ли он способен перекричать Раммштайн.   
— Твой план работает только до тех пор, пока он не снимет с тебя наушники.   
— Карманники в метро ни разу не сумели стянуть с меня наушники, а у них, поверь, гораздо больше практики. Это хороший план. Он решит, что я — это ты.   
— Я столкнула его под автобус.   
— И в его психованном мозгу — это знак высшего расположения, ты говорила. Я отвлекаю внимание, а ты тем временем подкрадываешься к нему и бьешь чем-нибудь тяжелым по голове.   
— Он пошлет разбираться одного из своих миньонов. Или снимет с тебя наушники и заставит сломать мне шею.  
— Я не буду ломать тебе шею.  
— Иммунитет не передается воздушно-капельным путем, чтобы ты могла его от меня подхватить, как простуду. Он произнесет всего три слова, и ты захочешь сломать мне шею.   
— Или через поцелуи. Ты поцеловала меня в скорой, а теперь сидишь на таком расстоянии, что между нами можно поставить два стула. Даже три.   
— Хочешь поговорить о скорой? — перевела тему Джессика. — Или о том, как ты решила стать чуваком без страха, наглотавшись таблеток?   
— Я бы предпочла быть Дьяволицей. Или лучше Черной Кошкой? Не знаешь, кличка уже занята?  
— Я бы предпочла, — сказала Джессика, — чтобы ты была Триш Уолкер. Живой и невредимой.   
— Я ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, — призналась Триш.  
— Порчу все веселье?   
— Ведешь себя, будто ты действительно моя сестра. 

***

— Не могу поверить, что ты действительно позволила мне увести свою дорогую сестричку. Нет, я знал, знал, что в глубине души ты всегда любила меня, Джессика. Что рано или поздно, если я буду достаточно этого хотеть…  
Килгрейв заливался соловьем о том, как сильно он ее любил, но Джессику не отпускала тревога с тех пор, как он подошел к Триш и обнял ее.   
Только обнял ее, ничего больше, но ей хотелось сорваться с места, проверить, что с Триш все в порядке. Было что-то неестественное в ее неподвижности…  
Или общение с Килгрейвом действительно расшатало ей нервы.   
— И я подумал, что это достойно награды. Твоя любовь ко мне. Ты же любишь меня? Признай это, Джессика?  
— Я люблю тебя, — глядя в сторону Триш, отчеканила Джессика. Повезло, что Килгрейв стоял рядом, потому что вышло по-настоящему искренне.   
— Улыбнись, — приказал Килгрейв. — И скажи мне, как ты счастлива быть со мной. Каждый день, проведенный вместе — это награда.   
— Я счастлива быть с тобой. Каждый день проведенный вместе — это награда.   
— Можешь подойти и поцеловать ее. Эту свою Триш.   
На секунду Джессика замерла, склонив голову набок, словно проверяя, что верно расслышала.   
— Поцелуй Триш, — теперь это стало приказом. Ослушаться — означало выдать себя. — Я не буду злиться на тебя, Джессика. Ну же. Подойди к ней. Подойди к ней, но смотри на меня, когда будешь ее целовать, ясно?  
Джессика подошла к Триш, не сводя с Килгрейва внимательного взгляда. Что он задумал? Ей нужно было подобраться к нему, а не к Триш, чтобы свернуть ему шею. Нужно было, чтобы он поверил ей.   
Килгрейв не приказывал Триш отвечать на поцелуй, поэтому вышел скорее сестринский чмок в плотно сомкнутые губы. Как будто Джессика целовала манекен для искусственного дыхания или не успевший остыть труп.   
Тот поцелуй в скорой, когда Триш была в отключке — в нем вышло больше чувства. Но ведь этого она и добивалась? Подыграть Килгрейву с его навязчивой идеей, что она любит его и полностью в его власти.   
Он должен был остановить ее и не останавливал. Он не верил ей. Что-то было не так.   
— Покажи ей, — приказал Килгрейв. Джессика не поняла поначалу, что он обращается к Триш, пока та не разомкнула губы, и соленая вязкая жидкость не хлынула в рот.   
Это были не объятия. Ублюдок пырнул ее ножом, и не в силах ослушаться приказа, Триш молча глотала собственную кровь. Джессика попыталась рукой зажать рану на шее, но кровь все текла и текла, как из разбитой банки с вареньем.   
— Ты разбила мне сердце, Джессика, — засмеялся Килгрейв. — Я решил отплатить тебе той же монетой. Я…  
Джессика подошла и свернула ему шею.

***

— Он мертв, — тихонько напомнила Триш, лежавшая на другой половине кровати. — Ты свернула ему шею. Это сон.   
Света от ночника было недостаточно, чтобы рассмотреть горло. В полумраке мерещилось, что ее губы темно-вишневого цвета.   
— Ты истекала кровью, — возразила Джессика. — Ты умерла.   
— Это сон. Смотри, — Триш придвинулась ближе и вложила руку Джессики в свою. — Я совсем не похожа на труп.   
— Я не смогла тебя спасти, — рука Триш была теплой, но это не объясняло, что она делала в ее спальне. У Триш была шикарная двуспальная кровать.   
— Ты кричишь, когда спишь одна. А завтра утром у тебя суд — нужно выспаться. Хогарт угрожала накачать тебя снотворным, если ты не поспишь. Тебе надо спать, Джессика, да и я бы не отказалась еще ненадолго прикорнуть.   
— Мне надо выпить.   
— Нет, тебе надо спать. Закрой глаза.  
Джессика крепко зажмурилась, Триш придвинулась ближе и обняла ее поверх одеяла. Они уже так делали. Давно. В детстве, только тогда Джессике снилась авария.  
— Я так не засну, — предупредила Джессика, Триш промолчала.   
Несколько минут она слушала ее дыхание, а потом отключилась. 

***

— Они пытаются сделать из тебя нового Карателя, — попивая кофе, сказала Хогарт во время обеденного перерыва.   
— У нас нет ничего общего с Фрэнком Каслом, кроме ПТСР и семейной драмы. Из меня не вышло бы солдата Джейн.   
— Я говорю о том, что дело Касла можно было выиграть, если бы он лишний раз не открывал рта. Порой очень непросто быть твоим адвокатом, Джессика.   
— У тебя есть идеи получше, что отвечать на вопросы типа «Разделяли ли вы его чувства, мисс Джонс?» или «Что навело вас на мысль, что он был психически болен?». В следующий раз они спросят, жалею ли я о том, что его убила?   
— Мы обе знаем, что он был чокнутым психопатом, — отставив в сторону кофе, признала Хогарт. — Но тебе лучше придерживаться той линии, где он рассказывал тебе о своем детстве, экспериментах, невнимании со стороны родителей.   
— Чтобы они заняли его сторону?  
— Он мертв, Джессика. Есть всего две стороны, и мне больше нравится та, где присяжные решают, что это было самоубийство и оставляют тебя в покое. Трагическая случайность, где вы оба стали жертвами жестокого мира бла-бла-бла.   
— Почему ты меня защищаешь? Из-за чувства вины?   
— Потому что это моя сверхспособность — вытаскивать людей из дерьма. Никто больше не согласился бы стать твоим адвокатом. Если тебе плевать на меня, то сделай это ради Триш.   
— Врать?   
— Говори правду. Расскажи им о том, какой одинокой, беспомощной и вымазанной в дерьме ты себя чувствовала. Потряси нижним бельем — присяжные это любят. Расскажи им про Хоуп, про Рубена.   
— А если речь зайдет о моих сверхспособностях?  
— У них не будет доказательств, — заверила ее Хогарт. — У дел с телепатией вообще нет доказательной базы. Если ты не наденешь маску и не выйдешь на улицу спасать Нью-Йорк, никто ничего не узнает. У меня есть знакомая в ЩИТ, у них ничего на тебя нет.   
— Отлично, теперь я изображаю из себя жалкую зашуганную неудачницу с ПТСР.  
— Именно. Чуть больше зашуганной неудачницы, чуть меньше Джессики Джонс, и мы выиграем это дело. О, перерыв уже почти закончился.  
— Я бы не носила маску, если бы спасала Нью-Йорк, — пробормотала Джессика, когда они уже поднимались по ступеням в здание суда.   
Хогарт, к счастью, ее не услышала. 

***

— Как прошло? — спросила Триш, накрывая на стол. Джессика попросила ее не приходить в суд, потому что не хотела, чтобы Триш выслушала все это дерьмо.   
Джессика отодвинула стул и начала наматывать на вилку пасту. Сегодня Триш остановилась на морепродуктах.   
— Если тебя все же признают виновной, мы могли бы сбежать в Мексику. Или в Канаду. Но в Мексике теплее. И помнишь, в школе мы учили испанский?   
— Так просто все бросишь?   
— Вещать по радио можно из любой точки мира. Так, — Триш взяла ее за руку, — расскажешь?   
— Хогарт решила сделать из меня жалкую зашуганную неудачницу с ПТСР.   
— И как ты себя чувствуешь?   
— Как жалкая зашуганная неудачница с ПТСР. Ты бы слышала, какие вопросы она мне задавала. А я думала, что вопросы обвинения были дерьмовыми. Нет, Хогарт вывернула меня наизнанку и вытерла мной пол, а я даже на хер не могла ее послать.   
— Хогарт делала свою работу, но это не отменяет того факта, что она та еще стерва. Последний вопрос вообще за гранью добра и зла, ну, потому что…  
— Ты читала трансляцию, — вдруг с ужасом поняла Джессика. В зале запретили снимать или записывать на видео, но многие журналисты строчили в блокнот или писали в социальных сетях. — Каких еще подробностей ты хочешь? Мисс Джонс, действительно ли это было так херово сидеть там, как казалось со стороны?   
— Мне плевать на подробности.   
Вырвать левую руку, резко встать из-за стола, отшвырнуть в сторону пустую тарелку казалось проще простого, только почему-то не выходило.   
— Я думала, что ты пошутила про Мексику.   
— Можем улететь в Колумбию, если Мексика для тебя недостаточно опасна. Или в Россию, только, говорят, там холодней, чем в Канаде.   
— Не хочу быть Черной Вдовой.  
— Закрой глаза, — попросила Триш. Джессика поколебалась, но все же сделала то, о чем она попросила.   
Может, Триш действительно купила эти чертовы билеты или купон в спа-салон в честь того, что Джессику не упекли за решетку. Триш умела выбирать подарки. Это определенно было что-то хорошее.   
Не отпуская руку Джессики, Триш поцеловала ее. Легонько, не размыкая губ. Это длилось пару секунд, но в теле все равно появилась манящая легкость.   
Ей не хотелось ничего говорить, поэтому Джессика повернула голову и приоткрыла губы. Триш положила руку ей на затылок, притянула к себе.   
Целоваться было приятно, пока Джессика не почувствовала во рту привкус крови, и, запаниковав, открыла глаза.   
— Ты кусала губу, — попыталась объяснить ей Триш. — В суде. Ты сама вчера говорила. Наверное, ранка открылась. Сейчас принесу мазь.   
Вместе с мазью Триш принесла вату и салфетки. Пока она ходила за ними, Джессика убрала со стола и вымыла посуду. Крови было немного, но периодически она непроизвольно проверяла ранку и тревожила ее языком.   
— Сложи губы бантиком. И придумай, какое кино будем смотреть сегодня вечером.   
— «Мэри Поппинс»? — с невинным видом предложила Джессика.   
— Это нечестно — выбирать мюзиклы.   
— Потому что ты всегда начинаешь подпевать?   
Потому что Триш знала наизусть все мюзиклы с Джули Эндрюс, и смотреть их с ней вместе было увлекательней, чем ходить на бродвейские постановки.   
— Тогда «Звуки музыки».   
— Нет уж, «Мэри Поппинс» так «Мэри Поппинс», — смирившись, произнесла Триш. — В следующий раз я выберу какой-нибудь безвкусный молодежный слэшер с монстрами из шкафа.   
Потому что Джессика любила безвкусные молодежные слэшеры с монстрами из шкафа. Они смешили ее своей нелепостью.   
Триш понадобилось минут пять, чтобы найти нужный диск и поставить его в проигрыватель. Джессика поправила подушки на диване и погасила верхний свет.   
Когда на экране появилась героиня Джули Эндрю, Триш положила голову ей на плечо и начала тихонько насвистывать любимую тему. Джессика готова была поспорить, что все закончится пением.   
Впрочем, она не имела ничего против. Ее жизнь больше не походила на ад.


End file.
